Tragedy
by Jvonr92
Summary: Despite the horrifying reality of what it meant to be together, they fell in love... ZeroxYuuki Zeki short story based on Shakespeares play 'Romeo & Juliet'Rated OT 16 FINAL CHAPTER ADDED
1. Prologue Fear

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I own Romeo & Juliet. All rights go to Matsuri Hino and William Shakespeare (haha lol)**

**NOTE: Well yes, this is my second fanfic. I hoped I didn't do to bad -.-' I usually write comedies and humorus pieces of work, so I really have no clue what to write in romance fics, I tried but, heh xD. **

**SUMMARY: Ok well this small romance piece is a mixture of Vampire Knight and Shakespeare's well known masterpiece Romeo & Juliet. The story centralizes around Yuuki (Juliet) and Zero's (Romeo) love. Unlike Romeo and Juliet whos love is forbidden due to their rivaling families, Yuuki and Zero's love is forbidden because of what they are, not who they are. Yesh well, the story obviously takes place after Yuuki has been reawakened as a vampire (probably 2 years after? I'm not sure) And as a pureblood vampire she's expected to marry Kaname (Paris? haha) as expected of her. But she doesn't want to go through with it because she's in love with the ex-human Zero :O OMG, lol well I'm tired of explaining, so I think I'll shut up now. But if you guys know the story of Romeo and Juliet, you know what will happen in this very short story :) By the way, just so you know this fanfic isn't going to involve the whole Romeo and Juliet saga, just the ending of it :) Should be good, anyway please continue reading :)**

**Prologue - Fear**

_Tragedy_.

The one and only outcome that could ever be emitted from such a forbiddance. A forbiddance among species, among races, among beings… A forbiddance that had originated from the inclusive disdain and resentment that outlined the associations among the two factions of beings that inhabited the world. Aesthetic principles within the two species were verified as pungent hate and this alone remained the same for all of time. Acceptance and harmony were explicitly viewed as inevitably impossible among Vampires and Humans. Revealing their innate animalistic sides, they fought and wreaked havoc on one another. Thus numerous blood drenched battles had commenced and raged on between the two life forms since the dawn of time. Eons of the earths constant eternal rotation only saw death wrought from the obliteration that had emanated from the hatred mankind reserved for the bloodthirsty creatures who mercilessly roamed the earth.

But what precisely was this abhorrence that they felt for Vampires, or the abhorrence Vampires felt for Humans for that matter? It _was_ hatred. Though, there was much more to the dismal feeling than that. It was hatred, but it was hatred that had been fabricated to conceal the authentic genuineness of the matter. It was _fear_…Such a natural yet obscure humane element that lurked within peoples feelings… And what was this fear? It was the eminent fear of the unknown. Humans and Vampires feared one another just like they were both frightened of the indefinite path that lay ahead of someone after their demise. They feared the clear differences. They feared the alien sense between them. And they feared the conclusion that would result from them banding morally together as one…

Both species were so consumed in their undeniable knowledge of this fear that the small yet powerful comparisons between the two were entirely overlooked and left in sheer darkness. Yes, they were without question a diverse group of creatures. One species depended solely on rich red blood for their survival, whilst the other one didn't. It was this prime reality that distinguished the two beings; that Vampires were bloodthirsty beasts under the guise of human features. It was that main difference that caused Vampires and Humans to disregard the core similarities that lingered within the depths of their souls. They were both capable of the same sentiments that all people exhibited. They were capable of fear. They were capable of hate. They were capable of sadness. They were capable of jealousy. They were capable of happiness...of love…And although they were both competent of all these emotions they still distanced themselves from each other. Such a true yet saddening actuality.

Hate characterized by fear was the only emotion that the two dissimilar species could ever feel for one another. To feel anything else would in no doubt result in chaos and calamity. Regardless, through a very much twisted and bitter fate two young individuals from either side, blindingly so, found each other. Despite the horrifying reality of what it meant to be together, they fell in love. An irrevocable and doomed love between Vampire and a Human, or rather…an Ex-human. Was it possible for a Vampire to love a Human, or for a Human to love a Vampire? The two young lovers had wondered, shunning the answer that they stubbornly refused to hear. They wondered...was it really tolerable to feel and share such a now viewed vacant emotion with one another? What was this passionate feeling that one could feel for another? And more importantly why was that feeling shared with one with whom it should never be shared? The two youths, impulsively fell in love, thoughtlessly ignoring what their relationship could mean to each of their brethern. Willingly so, they fell deeper in love with each passing ripple of time. The sweet madness of their selfishness and foolishness whilst being infatuated with one another, only paid the price of one thing that could ever occur from such an atrocious transgression…

_Death_.

**AN: I know, it was short -.-' Meh well it's just a prologue... Anyway I think a major case of writers block is coming onto me...hence why the last paragraph utterly sucked.**

**Oh and yes this was meant to be a Oneshot but I've decided to turn it into a Twoshot.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!! I look foward to your opinions, suggestions, and compliments.**

**Next chapters rating will go up due to suicide and...stuff :O**

**Review!! Or else I won't upload next chapter :)**


	2. The Pureblood and the Hunter

****

THANKYOU LIST:

MurasakiNeko13

Laury-KOS

Chiashe

(thanks for the reviews!! xD)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or Romeo & Juliet, all rights go to Matsuri Hino and William Shakespeare (seriously this is getting old -.-')

**NOTE: Well 2nd half of this short fanfic, except...it's been split so I'll be adding one last final chapter after this! Yeah I split it coz I felt it was too long -.-' Anyways yes continue reading :)**

**RATING: Same as previous chapter, rating will go up in next :O**

**WARNING: Possible OOC-ness, I think O.o**

**

* * *

****The Pureblood and the Hunter**

They knew that every diminutive ounce of their prohibited love would ultimately escalate into an irreversible adversity…That it would only bring forth loss and a profound grief. He knew it. She knew it. They both knew it and if it weren't for the prevailing power that they felt within their unfettered hearts, they would have completely surrendered to each of their genus. The two genus who manifestly detested the strong concreted relationship they had somehow managed to build. Yes, they both knew…but they didn't care. These two youthful adolescents were intensely buried within one another's devotion and so intentionally became oblivious toward their kin's inward protests. They became oblivious to two worlds filled with the utmost fear that was compellingly shrouded by hate…And when they were ignorant like that, they felt a tranquil calm and happiness. A calm and happiness deriving from their own heavenly world.

For some extended amount of time the young star-crossed lovers were happy…They were so content within one another, craving and thriving on the other ones affections to continue on with their juvenile lives. They were both blissful and had no other desire but to engulf and drown into each others company. So much so that it would kill the other if that blissful companionship were to be hardheartedly ripped from either party. Their affair, however, could no longer be dismissed and remain unnoticed. The feelings that they furtively harbored for one another developed deeply to such an extent that they couldn't conceal their 'sinful' emotions for one another to the outside world any further. When they gradually came to that reality, they slowly started to comprehend the sad destiny that they so obstinately denied. How could they ever live happily together to ripe old ages? How could they ever live happily together when it only meant death, mayhem, and sorrow to everyone?

After all she was a Vampire and he was a Human, two species condemned to clash heads for the rest of their remote existence. And the remnant verity that intricate matters more was that she was not just any ordinary Vampire and he was not just any ordinary Human either. She was a…

_Pureblood…_

The Vampires of Vampires…Creatures whose veins proudly coursed and flowed abundantly with the rare heritage originating from the earliest of their ancestors. Creatures who wandered in dark shadows during the hours in which the exceedingly bright luminosity of the crescent Moon chose to shine. Creatures who had inherited physical beauty; a beauty so stunningly breathtaking that it was eccentrically unearthly. Creatures who were gifted with extraordinary powers and strengths that went beyond what any being who dwelled on the earth were proficient of. They were creatures…who possessed the atypical ability to transform Humans into their own race… And he…

He was an…

_Ex-human…_

A Human cruelly cursed with the foreign Vampiric strength and aptitude that should never ever be managed by Humans. They were Humans whose blood was pitifully tainted with the lethal venom which derived from the paranormal incisors of the Pureblooded Vampires. They were wretched beings who were alas destined to perish in their own turmoil; a turmoil fashioned from the obsessed bloodlust that came along with the other factors. Factors which stemmed from the magical poison that so erroneously combined with their human blood.

What made things all the more complex was the fact that he belonged to a lineage of renowned Vampire Hunters; humans ordained to destroy and purify the world of their ancient foe. Yes, he was a Vampire Hunter who lived the miserable existence of a bloodthirsty monster. Due to the Hunter blood that resided within him, he could only feel one emotion for Vampires, and that was the all too common hate that all Humans felt for the beasts in human form. As prejudice as it sounded, he naturally hated himself. He hated himself for what he was, for what he had become…He had forlornly been turned into the very thing that he was obliged by his kin to hate. And in spite of everything, the Ex-human discovered himself falling…falling for the very being whom he had sworn to despise. The predator fellin love with his prey...He fell in love with one of them. A Pureblood. A Vampire whose relatives were responsible for the deep afflictions that he was forced to suffer.

He loved her and amazingly so she returned that love. He had marveled in awe…how was it that these…these…beings were capable of the heart-warming love that he believed only to be a trait presented by Humans? How? He had always been taught by his brethren that these species were sorrowful creatures who could not defy their natural animalistic instincts. That they were entities capable of no human emotions. Yet why did she, a Pureblood, love him the way she did, a Human no less? She passionately adorned him with the utter gentleness that he adorned for her. He simply couldn't understand it and neither could she. Indeed, she too couldn't muster how this young Ex-human could feel the feeling that had completely vanished between the two species. Neither could understand it, but then again they didn't want to.

They were intrigued ...they didn't quite no why but they _needed_ one another. But even though they loved one another they could not deny the heartbreaking and sickening truth...that they could never be together…Not in a world where onslaughts of their own kind continued. Not in a world overwhelmed with revulsion. If they couldn't have each other in this life…then they would in the next. They would have each other where infinite happiness wasn't a cruel pretense but instead was truly promising and hopeful.

* * *

**Good? I hope so -.-' I felt like I was reapeating myself but meh. Anyway please review!! I look foward to your suggestions, opinions, and compliments!**

**Just another Note from me...if we were actually to have VK characters portray R&J characters, I reckon the characters would be like this: **

**Zero: Romeo**

**Yuuki: Juliet**

**Kaname: Paris (or possibly Tybalt?? He could go either way I guess...)**

**Chairman: Friar Laurence(LOL!)**

**Yori: Nurse **

**Aido: Mercutio (OMG like totally haha xD)**

**Ichijo: Benvolio**

**Ruka: Lady Capulet (I don't know she really reminds me of her -.-')**

**Kain: Capulet**

**Rima: Lady Montague**

**Shiki: Montague**

**Touga: Prince Escalus (or whatever the hell his name is)**

**now R.E.V.I.E.W...pretty please? :D**

**Jvonr92**


	3. Forbidden Fruit

****

Having MAJOR 'Writers Block' at the moment OMG I hate it, I can't think of a single thing to write...I'll probably have this sweet tragic love story completed on the weekend...hopefully LOL

THANKYOU LIST:

MurasakiNeko13

Laury-KOS

Chiashe

AiyukiRina

Justjustice

(Yay! Thanks for all your lovely reviews! You guys are the awesomest xD hands out virtual cookies )

I've decided that Shakespeare will do my disclaimer LOL

DISCLAIMER: (in a borish tone) Jvonr92 doth not own Vampire Knight nor Romeo & Juliet, hence all rights go to Matsuri Hino and thyself. (Ok you can shush now...)

NOTE: OMG I know I said this chapter was going to be the last and final one...but it's not! Sorry!! Dx But really ,I felt it'd be better if I have this chapter split from the final one. It just ones more smoothly that way :) Anyway yeah this chapter is sort of from Yuuki's POV...sorta, lol. Oh and yes I made a lot of references to the bible O.O yeah dunno how that happened, but it all works, so it's all good xD. Yess continue your reading...

**RATING: Same as previous chapter, rating will go up in next :O (NOTE: The overall rating for this fanfic is T audience but I feel it should be rated Older Teen 16, merely because I felt that the content within this short story may be a bit complex for younger readers to understand)**

**WARNING: Possible OOC-ness, I think O.o Ok _fine _theres a _lot_ of OCC-ness, well thats my opinion anyway...**

* * *

**Forbidden Fruit**

_"Of every tree of the garden thou mayest freely eat: But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, thou shalt not eat of it: for in the day that thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die."_

Fear. Hate. Misery. Jealousy. Happiness. Love…All of the knowledge God had granted to the spirits of Adam and Eve. He attached these emotional attributes to them the moment their ignorance brushed over the enticing forbidden fruit of the sublime paradise. Undeniably it was forbidden to devour it…yet they did. Even after they were ominously warned by their own zealous creator what it meant to eat of the tantalizing produce. They were unambiguously educated with what the consequence of such a sin would be, but they chose on their own accord to ignore it.

The plain looking fruit to Eve was surprisingly alluring. Tempting. Out of the sheer curiosity that vigorously surged within her, she ate of it. Yes, she ate of it and…ohh how unexpectedly _sweet_ it was. She had called upon her companion to tell him of this new taste. And so he too did eat of the fruit. They ate of it spurning what was to arise next. God was no fool; he sensed their sinful misdemeanor and coldly cast them out of the Garden. Hence, they were nakedly exposed to the outside world. A world that knew not of eternal life and mere lack of understanding, but of a world overflowing with a rich type of knowledge. The knowledge of ones emotions…That world that Adam and Eve had entered, eventually divided. It divided into two opposing worlds, both of whom had the same knowledge that passed down through their very first predecessors. They possessed the same knowledge, yet both had thought the other one immune of it…

Amidst it all, there was a young female Vampire wondering…She wondered, even if she knew of the dispirited answer…What will become of her and the Ex-human who she had so freely distributed her love with? Will they be obliterated by their kin like Adam and Eve were, metaphorically speaking, by God? The answer was _very_ clear; yes they would. She wondered this because she too had consumed something forbidden. Like Eve, she had eaten of a forbiddance rejecting the palpable ending to it. The young Vampire had ardently tasted the forbiddance and to her utter revelation she found, just like Eve, that it was sweet. How was it that this sweetness could be shunned and banned between Vampires and Humans? She purely couldn't understand their reasoning. So it broke her heart. It broke her heart to know that her brethren refused to look upon or even _treasure_ the sweetness that Humans had to offer.

No, Vampires would never love Humans, nor would Humans ever love Vampires. A love that transpired between a Vampire and Human was intolerable within the two races. And this saddened her…But what saddened her the most was the incontrovertible awareness that she was soon to wed one of her own kind. As a Pureblood she was expected to marry one within her own creed; another Pureblood Vampire. It saddened her because it revealed the very reality she rebuffed to acknowledge. It revealed a future where _he_ wasn't there…A future where she would not rouse to _his_ presence…

Discriminative. She thought of the whole world as exactly that; discriminative. _Oh, how unfair they were!_ She had thought in bitterness. _Damn them! Damn the world! Damn their stupid traditions!_ Out of her own naive foolishness she rebelled. She rebelled against the constant attacks that continued. She rebelled against the 'moral' concepts within the world. She rebelled...against everyone's hate. Hate…she detested the word. The horrible sensation that set apart a once peaceful paradise and accordingly in turn set her and _him_ apart. It was the very thing that barred them from spending what could be a lifetime of love and a permanent contentment. They were forbidden from each other…but they disregarded it.

It wasn't until their relationship was out in the open did the forbiddance of their love fully bloom into their young innocent minds. So they sullenly awaited their deaths. They anticipated the glinting blade of the Grim Reaper's sharp scythe to come slashing down in a frenzied wrath…but it didn't. To a relief beyond words, the two youths were pardoned from the sin that was allegedly punishable by death. They were providentially excused due to the prime verity that both the young man and woman played imperative roles to the future of both the Vampire world _and_ the Human world. She was after all one of their Pureblood princesses…a Vampire whose duty was to bring forth the offspring of the bloodthirsty creatures into the world. And the Ex-human, he was one of the Human's most dominant Vampire Hunters due to the famous hunter family he came from. No, these two couldn't be executed, regardless of what they did. So they were reprieved, but under one dismal condition…

.

_They were __to never see each other ever again…_

_._

The young Vampires heart shattered into tiny shards of emotional pain once more. To her, a separation from him as vindictive and unruly as that, was a fate much worse than death. No, she would not accept it. _Ever_. Yet she knew all along that this is what would end up happening anyway, and so did he. They both knew it and they chose to ignore it. Why? Because they wanted to enjoy and bask in the tremendously short-lived moments that they savored together. She didn't want their time together to be as pithy as it was. She and the Ex-human wanted their time to last until they exhaled their very final breaths on the Earth. That, nonetheless, was unfeasible now. There was only one solution she could think of, and as dim-witted as it sounded it was the _only_ option besides death that they could place their apprehensive preference on. She wanted to run away with him. Run away from the death and destruction that whirled around them like a harsh thunderous storm. Run away to the far corners of the Earth…but that, she knew, was _very_ illogical.

The desperate youth did not concern herself with the penalty that would most surely crop up. All that she was concerned with was being with him. The Ex-human that she had so remarkably grown to adore. She wanted to be with him and him only. No one else…The Vampire didn't need to contemplate any longer; she had made her decision. She _would_ escape all the injustice with the Ex-human and by any means necessary…But she couldn't just run away with him like that, most certainly not. If she eloped with him just like that there would definitely be an arousal of suspicion from both their brethren. What was needed was a diversion…Yes, and she knew exactly what that diversion would be even if it frightened and terrified her on the inside. She would fake her own death…She would pretend that the much feared Grim Reaper had claimed her very soul with his dreaded sickle… And she discovered a method of precisely how she could make that unfeasible scenario valid.

She would resolutely guzzle down rivulets of an astonishing liquid which possessed a magical ability. A magical ability that would grant the drinker an unusually cavernous drowsiness… Thus for twenty four hours there would be no signs of a pulse beating, no warmth, and no breath. The rosy pigment of ones skin would falter and the windows to ones soul would shut close. The drinker would become frozen and stiff…they would submit to a likeness very similar to that of death…If she were to drink of this rare liquid, then the possibility of her escape plan succeeding would in no doubt amplify. Yes, she would allow the strange fluid to slide down her throat.

So she went forth and sent an urgent notice to her Ex-human lover, praying with all the hope that reigned within her distraught heart that he would indeed receive that message. She bent down on her knees and prayed and wept with a burning ache. She prayed because she knew of the revolting act the Ex-human would yield to if he had no prior knowledge of her assumed death. Yes, she knew him all to well. She knew that if he heard the shocking news of her death he would take his own life in an inconsolable ardor. After all if he had died she would do the exact same thing…But she had made up her mind, so therefore all she could do was plead with God to ensure that _that _would never occur.

Hence the youthful girl continued her praying as she held the small liquid within her small delicate hands. She eyed the strange liquid tentatively though. She couldn't help but wonder…was this liquor and its potent gifts truly legit? What if it actually killed her? Or what if it had no effect on her Vampiric body at all? The young Vampire pondered in anxiety…would her…her plan really work? Brief thoughts of fear and uncertainty swam through her hesitant mind. No, she could not back down now. He was her life. She could not live without him. And so with trembling hands she lifted the petite vial to her quivering lips and…

.

.

Drank.

.

.

Within one mere second she consumed the entire concoction, shaking slightly as the powers within it took control of her fragile frame. She dazedly gazed at her shuddering hands, feeling the stark cold wave douse over her. Was…was it working? She no longer had time to think as a sudden weariness swept over her, causing her wide brown eyes to flutter shut. Ever so slowly she fell…succumbing into a deep slumber. Before her body's final surrender, a small smile crossed her now pale lips as she saw the vibrant image of a silver-haired Human flash through her numbing mind. She saw him and silently vowed in her head…

.

_We shall meet again…_

_._

* * *

**Phew! Got that chapter done -.-' Good? Yes? I sure do hope so xD I know it's really sad :( To make up for it I think the next Zeki fic I will write will be funny and fluffy! YAY! xD Anyway, yes well I've got loads of assignments so I probably won't be uploading the last and final chapter to this tragic story anytime soon, but if I do then consider yourselves lucky! :)**

**Now then...**

**R.E.V.I.E.W (you know you want to ;) hahaha) no really I want at least 5 more reviews before I upload last and final chapter OO**

**Jvonr92**


	4. When Doves Cry

**THANKYOU LIST:**

**MurasakiNeko13**

**Laury-KOS**

**Chiashe**

**AiyukiRina**

**Justjustice**

**Tigerlilyfirefly**

**Sasuke117**

**Xx-mangakababe-xX**

**LightCraze**

**Kanze885**

**(Thanks LOADS for your awesome reviews, if you hadn't sent them I wouldn't have had the motivation in me to finish this short lil story. You guys are the best xD _-group hug- _LOL_)_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or Romeo & Juliet yadda yadda, so on and so forth!**

**NOTE: So here it is...the final installment of _Tragedy_ that you have all been dying to read OMG :O lol. Anyway sorry about not updating straight away I've been loaded with essays for English, History, Chem...ahhh!! -_flails hands wildly into the air from frustration-_ Gosh 'asdfgh' much? -.- Anyway...yes! Continue reading.**

**RATING: Umm still rated OT 16, however if content such as suicide distresses you, then please don't read this part of the story. Thankyou :)**

**WARNING: Possible OOC-ness, although with this chapter I think I did pretty well with Yuuki and Zero's characters :) Ahh contains a lil religious content...Oh and yes before reading you might wanna grab a box of kleenex...just a lil warning...**

* * *

**When Doves Cry**

A multitude of woeful cries eerily reverberated, stemming from the bloodthirsty nocturnal creatures that now so mournfully prowled under the moonlight. Disbelief and shock reigned throughout the entire Vampire population when they so unexpectedly heard of the disturbing news of suicide…Suicide of one of their own crowned heads…They had lost her. They had lost their Pureblood Princess. And due to what? They had lost her…due purely to the hate driven fear that they despicably havened for their nemesis. Gradually in time, her brethren had become more and more aware of the area contained within the Purebloods heart that had been so specially preserved for a son of their sole enemy. An area that bloomed so fervently with an unexplainable fiery surge of passion and infatuation for a being that was callously denied from the entire world of that love. And when her brethren had become aware of that, they then involuntarily took their hate that they had harbored for the Ex-human she loved as the supreme cause of the Purebloods untimely death.

Oh how could they have been so unwillingly blind as to not have seen this happen? How could they have not noticed that by forbidding the Vampire and Human from each other, they were only permitting the horrible expectant events to occur? The Vampire world had been so twisted and contorted with the ludicrous hate they sabotaged Humans with, that they had overlooked all the good things their 'enemies' had to proffer. It wasn't until her brethren had fully become conscious of the Purebloods saddening love memoir, did they finally come to the astonishing realization that their whole perception on the creatures who slept during the night was _wrong_. Sure there were some Humans out there that were perverse and cold and heartless…But honestly who were _they_ to deem every single individual within the entire race as being exactly that? Who were _they_ to say that every single Human soul was capable of only hate? No, it was a judgment that was not to be directed by the condemning fingers that they so critically pointed at the Humans...They knew that they should not be the ones to so harshly judge the beings like that. It was…tremendously…_inequitable_. All they needed was to witness the heartrending forbidden love that one of their own kind had to endure in order to see just how unfair everything was…

Upon hearing of the young female Vampire's death, the nightmarish war that raged with the Humans momentarily ceased. Her brethren knew that they were partly to blame for her sudden demise, so they cried and wept salty tears of revolting guilt. The clouds of sorrow swept over the entire world as the upsetting story of the Pureblood Princesses suicide spread like an uncontrollable plague. The rumors of her death had finally reached the Human world, meaning…it had finally…reached _him_. Yes, it had finally reached him and…he did not know that her 'death' was a complete and utter sham shaded under a credible façade developed from a magical enchantment…Quite evidently the news of her death had reached him before the message that his beloved Vampire had frantically attempted to send him did. Now it was very inevitable that the youthful Vampire's plan had failed. That their future together in this existence was now undeniably doomed. Then again, their love had _always_ been doomed…it had been that way right from the moment their innocent eyes gazed upon each other.

And the despairing Ex-human knew and had come to accept that anguishing destined fate as the news escalated throughout his entire soul, effortlessly ripping and slashing at his spiritual core. His whole body shook violently as the horrifying truth seeped into his bones, persecuting his tortured mind. The news had stabbed into his heart, ruthlessly, like the sharp rusty blade of a knights rapier. He was emotionally hurt, confused, heartbroken, but above all he was angry. Angry at the world. Angry at himself. And…angry for letting such a terrible thing happen to the one he loved the most…This was the main thing that had wreaked on his consciousness…That she had sold her life to Death himself signing her own name in an irreversible contract, merely because she…couldn't…_be_ with him…

A hurtful pang shot through him as his broken heart knotted…How?...How could he let that happen to someone so pure, so kind and so irrefutably gentle? He thought himself as cruel and selfish…She had always been by his side, treating him with a care that sparked a wonder within his amazed amethyst eyes. She was a Pureblood. Vampires of Vampires who were notoriously known for their solemn hate against Humans and for their unjust conversions. Yet what the Ex-human saw within this Pureblood's soul was completely different…She was kind, tender, softhearted and loving…She had been as generous as to offer to him her enticingly unique red liquid that flowed freely through her regal veins, during his blood crazed moments…Yes, she was even as kind enough to offer him that…The reason why he could continue living was exclusively because of that. Exclusively because of her...She had offered him her blood, her care, her love…And he had wondered imploringly why she did that. Why she took such pity on a wretched monster such as he…

The hapless Ex-human declined to pursue a life where she was not there by his side … A life where he would not have the fortunate chance to hear the ethereal, blissful melody that chorused through her voice whenever she laughed. A life where he would not be able to stare, mesmerized, into her captivating brown eyes. A life where he would not be indulged in her kindness and her unadulterated adoration. A life where…where _she_ did not exist… He thought it painful enough that he could not be with her due to the forbiddance that had been set up between the youthful hearts like a prickly thorn hedge plant. But to _not_ be with her because her soul had so suddenly departed from the world was…worse…_much_ worse. He _needed _to be with her. Wherever her soul dwelled was where he needed to be as well, whether it resided in this world or not. The spiritual bondage he had remarkably nurtured with this mistress of the night splashed a signal of encouragement to go to her. And so he ran…ran to the place his anguished heart so willingly guided him to.

O-O-O-O-O

Like a fraught pilgrim so anxiously making his way to the Holy Land, the adolescent Ex-human swiftly wandered the prime dwelling of the bloodthirsty creatures, solely unmindful of the slightly bewildered stares he was receiving from them as he freely entered their territory.

He didn't trouble himself with that. He didn't care what they thought of him or why he, a Human, was even roaming a place in which he could easily have been slaughtered. With a heart-wrenching ache that persistently throbbed within his core, the youth desperately searched for the place in which his main objective laid to rest. In a brief second of time, the young man had felt a sudden want to be by his Vampires side. A want, no…a _need_ to be with the one who deemed him the only rational reason to proceed a life crammed with an utmost pitilessness. And…he felt that his will to live had gloomily wilted away when _she_ had wilted away…

_She…was like…a rose_, he vaguely thought as he restlessly continued his undersized journey towards her. _She was compellingly beautiful…on the inside…and on the outside. You would gaze upon her and marvel questioningly how something as purely sweet and striking as that could ever exist. And then…you would reach out with mute curiosity engraving onto your innocent face. You would reach out…but you would be blocked…Blocked by the thorns that society had set up around her. Those damned thorns…they were the forbiddance…that horrible forbiddance that had caused all this to happen to us…_The thorns had built a stable barricade around the alluring rose, but this did not prevent the Ex-human from reaching out to grab it. He had managed to grasp the stunning flower within his reach, and thus had to tolerate the pain that drew from the thorns…from the…_forbiddance._

And so the Ex-human ventured onward contemplating on the comparisons he was making. After a while of frantic searching, the youth had finally found the very place where an invisible hand was directing him to. The breathless young man came to an abrupt halt in front of the colossal sized sanctuary where his hearts desire lay hidden within. Slowly the youth apprehensively made his way up the wide cobble steps, his wide amethyst eyes intensely fixed on the skillfully crafted golden knob, which was embedded on the towering mock marble doors that loomed before him. Reaching the final step, he blankly eyed the knob…thousands of thoughts running through his still mind. The alabaster skinned teen closed his eyes which had been obscured by strands of silver spun hair that so perfectly concealed his face. He had made his decision…_I'm doing this so I can be with her_…_I'm doing this so she can be with me_…_She's my reason for living_ _and_…_she will be the reason for me dying_…

Rather hastily the young man wrenched his eyes open and exhaled an unstable breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. With an unsettling tremble that broadened throughout his entire frame, the Ex-human reached out with a shaking willowy hand and firmly clamped onto the knob. With his free hand he reached into his black jacket and withdrew his cold _Bloody Rose_ gun, handling it cautiously. Ever so vigilantly, he pushed the ancient doors open, allowing a soft creak to echo into the vacant interior of the building. Light emerging from the streetlamps outside automatically flowed into the room, permitting the Ex-human to take a slight glimpse at whatever had been masked in the darkness. He cautiously peered in…and uttered a small inaudible gasp.

The soft yellow glow from the street light mingled stunningly with natural beams of moonlight, which poured in from a single window on the ceiling so beautifully stained with the entire colour spectrum. The variety of hues on the glass caused an otherworldly shine tinted with pale pastel colours to flood into the centre of the room. Speechless amethyst eyes slowly ripped their transfixed gape on the source of the spectacular light and travelled down to the place that bathed directly underneath it…and…there she was. Without averting his steady gaze, the Ex-human closed the door behind him and hypnotically made his way down the single aisle that led toward her. _An angel_..._She's like an angel_…the youth repeatedly thought with each shuddering step he took. With the light she was enclosed in, the clothing she was dressed in, and the open coffin she lay in…she really _did _look like an angel.

The young female Vampire was laying stone-cold yet peacefully on pure white velvet pillows and sheets in a golden casket that was magnificently ornamented with white and red roses. She lay there…clad in a breathtaking white sleeveless satin woven dress which had been professionally hemmed with golden lace trimmings. Her long slightly tousled silky auburn hair fanned evenly around her delicate face and down her sides, framing her angelic form flawlessly. And to top things off her head was crowned with a garland of small gorgeous white flowers and with her small hands she securely held a bouquet of roses to her chest. She was a bloodsucker guised in the appearance of a servant of God…Yes she did look like angel…and right then and there she was the most exquisite thing that the Ex-human had ever witnessed in his short lifetime.

Reaching the end of the long aisle, the young Ex-human swiftly ascended the few marble steps that escorted him directly to the coffin laid out openly on the polished floor. He passed the last step and impeded in his tracks, finally reaching his prime destination. The young man looked down sadly at the motionless figure that was lying before him, and hoarsely whispered as he released a shaky breath,

"Yuuki…"

Like a fallen knight, the teen slowly lowered himself to his knees and knelt, his distraught heart beating rapidly in his tightened chest. Placing his hand gun on a nearby cushion, the young man carefully removed the flowers that laid gathered on his beloveds chest, grasped onto her slender ivory hands, and shifted slightly so that he was lying beside her.

For awhile he stared forlornly at their fingers which entwined so perfectly together. The young man altered his gaze to the Vampires saintly face, entirely oblivious of the lone tear that had suddenly escaped from the warm moisture that had been building up in his twilight eyes. Propping himself up on an elbow he hovered over her, released her hands and tenderly began caressing the velvety soft length of her cheek. He stared down at her, diamond rivulets silently leaking down his high cheekbones.

Abruptly, he creased his brow, slightly parting his lips in trivial confusion. The blossoming rosy pink shade that had so flawlessly complimented the young girl's supple cheeks and lips were still present. Should it not have been engrossed by a sickening dull tinge of grey by now? It looked as though Death had not yet sucked the honey from her lips. That he miraculously didn't have any dominant power over her beauty. Odd…she had been conquered…but her beauty still prevailed. Was it perhaps because of the Vampire blood that resided within her? He wondered…

"Ah, dear Yuuki…" The Ex-human softly murmured aloud, as he dropped his hand from her face, now staring, enthralled by her ghostly elegant features. "Why…Why are you yet so fair…?"

The Vampire didn't respond but continued to lay still in her tranquil state. Swiftly wiping the wet tears with his white sleeve, the male teen quickly scanned her face, quizzically, almost pleadingly. He thought in sublime mystification, _Why was she still as beautiful as she was??_ It didn't make sense…The only logical answer that he could sum up to his question was that her everlasting beauty was due solely to her Vampiric powers…For a brief moment the young man shunned his troubling thoughts and again lowered himself to rest trustingly in the arms of his Pureblood. Gliding his nose up the side of her neck and face he momentarily inhaled the familiar sweet scent, which was uniquely hers, uniquely Yuuki's…He paused when he reached her delicate forehead and nuzzled against it with his own, causing the fringes of their contrasting hair to mesh together. With a quivering hand he cradled a single hand of hers into his and absentmindedly began playing with her icy cold fingers.

"Yuuki…Do you really wish me to believe that unsubstantial Death is amorous?" He questioned her quietly. "Do you really think I will allow the lean abhorred monster to keep you here in the dark to be his betrothed? No, I won't…I have made a promise to you which I know must be kept…So…I will…stay…with you...I will stay with you, Yuuki…forever."

For the second time that night, the young man surrendered his masculinity, and started crying in his own personal weakness. A weakness that only she could mount in him. He didn't want to ensue his lonely life, aware of only the dreary feeling that he now felt incessantly slashing into his miserable soul. No, he needed to be with her…He needed to _leave_ this cruel weary world…Now. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly in an attempt to suppress the relentless tears that so shamelessly overflowed. Opening his eyes once more, the Ex-human reluctantly released the Vampire's hand he still had within his grasp, and uttered a small infrequent watery smile. He cupped her thin cheek into his hand and deposited a small, brief kiss onto the crown of her skull…And then he spoke…Spoke with a gloomy note in his low voice.

"Eyes…look your last." And for a concise period of time he allowed his moist twilight eyes to once more look upon the very being he never in his wildest dreams thought he'd ever spend his dying moments with…

"Arms…take your last embrace." Again, pearly beads of liquid grudgingly spilled out of the disheartened amethyst eyes. The Ex-human sat up fully and raised the limp body of the dead brunette Vampire into his arms, securely enveloping her into a tight and long bittersweet embrace.

"And lips…" He whispered, still clutching onto her as he slowly lowered the two of them back onto the now ruffled pallid pillows and sheets. "Oh you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss." His watery amethyst eyes briefly roamed over her flawless features before fluttering close. Timidly edging forward, the Ex-human closed the few millimeters that separated his lips from her plush ones, bestowing her with a gentle, chaste kiss. With great restraint, he opened his eyes and separated her lips from his own, completely unaware of the slight movements the young girl was making…

The dejected youth unwillingly freed the Pureblood Vampire from his fervent hold and sat upright. Torrents of clear salty fluid continued to pour down his tear-stained face as he vaguely fumbled deep into his jacket pocket, searching for something. And then…he found it. Within his slim hand he held a very _very _small vial that looked like it could only contain a single drop of whatever liquid was in there. The young man eyed the vial he held between his thumb and forefinger, and then looked up into the night sky which was slightly visible through the window up above. He then looked back down at the lifeless form of the auburn haired girl before swallowing hard as he tore his vision away from her. With a trembling hand the Ex-human uncorked the small vial and then held it out before him. Prior to consenting the poison to contact his lips, the silver haired teen, sheered his final words…

.

.

.

.

"A dateless bargain, to engrossing death…Here's…to my love…"

.

.

.

.

And just as he felt the coolness of the glass touch the skin of his trembling lips, a small hand hastily tugged onto his arm, causing him to drop the death inviting bottle in a frenzy. Whirling around the Ex-human slowly lowered his baffled gaze to find equally shocked wide brown eyes staring into his own. Upon seeing the silver haired boy the young Vampire's lips upturned into a calm and blissful smile. _He came_…she thought happily…_He came to run away with me_…Content, the auburn haired girl smiled up at the Ex-human. Her message had reached him, her plans to escape had succeeded…Or so she had thought because the spark that fleetingly danced merrily within her eyes had suddenly dimmed as soon as it had appeared. The happiness that consorted her angelic features immediately altered to confusion and fear. It had immediately altered…the very second she saw the heartbreaking alarm and reigning terror flooding into the large startled amethyst irises.

Groaning slightly, the young man gradually fell into the hospitable arms of the Pureblood, shaking fiercely as he endured a physical pain he had never felt before. The pain…was like twenty daggers stabbing into his stomach…Yes, the one fatal drop of the murderous poison had unintentionally slipped into his mouth the moment the ignorant female Vampire had uttered her swift action of grabbing his arm…She had accidentally knocked the poison into his open mouth. She was responsible for the near death he was to soon fall to. Shuddering from the cold numbing pain that was rapidly increasing throughout his lean frame, the Ex-human audibly wheezed for a breath that he couldn't quite catch. Leaning over him the young teen girl looked down at him with frightened brown eyes.

"Zero? What is it? What's wrong?" She asked her voice cracking and wobbling as she struggled to fight back tears that were threatening to spring from her eyes. The boy did not answer, but merely continued to shake uncontrollably within her arms, gasping for air. The fear etched on the young mans face truly scared her…She couldn't fight it anymore. Tears slid brazenly down her grief-stricken face and silently dripped onto her dress and the silver-haired teen. Mutely, the brunette Vampire anxiously grappled around on the sheets intending to grab the boy's hand. Her slim hands, however, grabbed onto something else. Upon feelin the hard smoothness of the tiny vial, the curious youth grasped it into her smooth palms and held it out in front of her.

"What's this?" She queried as she examined the small container, her heart hammering in her chest. "Poison?" Hastily, she fixed her eyes onto the Ex-human's searching within the depths of his soul, beseeching that he hadn't submitted himself to raise Death's pale flag through an evident means such as the one that was present. His eyes reflected an unnerving remorse, granting the teen with her answer. On a heated whim, the foolish Pureblood hurriedly brought the toxic drug to her lips, closed her eyes, and arched her head back anticipating one of the lethal drops to penetrate her. There was no liquid left. No drops. Nothing.

Fearful eyes speedily flickered open at this startling realization. The Pureblood stared blatantly ahead of her as she grasped the horrifying reality that swiftly filtered into her juvenile mind. And as she grasped that reality, the sickening feeling of a boulder growing within ones stomach started to take affect. Glancing down at the perspiring figure within her arms, the girl bit down on her bottom lip with small white teeth, nipping them lightly with her small incisors. She irately tossed aside the small container and gazed at the Ex-human, feigning an expression of anger. Breathing sounding shallow, the silver haired teen gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh, how _mean _of you! Drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after?" She harshly asked, frivoloussly shaking him in her own childlike stubbornness. Rather weakly, the Ex-human managed a barely there smile at the girl's childish willfulness. The rare tiny smile of the young man that was only ever witnessed by her alone had not gone unnoticed. The young Vampire stared at his lips spellbound by the beautiful sight. On impulse, a notion suddenly struck her.

"I – I will kiss your lips." The brunette breathed as she inclined her head forward, clasping the sides of the youth's frigid face with her slender hands. "Perhaps…the poison…may still hang on them…" Moving close enough to see the sparkling diamonds that clung to the Ex-human's dark lashes, the girl closed her eyes, and diffidently planted a tender yet firm kiss onto his dull lips, inattentively threading her fingers through his disheveled silver hair. Slowly she released him, tears once again welling up and pricking her moist eyes. Carefully smoothing the young man's face with the trembling pads of her fingertips, the teen uttered a clear sniffle.

"Your lips…are warm…" She murmured sullenly against his mouth. And with that, the heartbroken Vampire slumped into the shivering arms of her dearest, sobbing hysterically into his cotton clad chest. His lips were warm…there was definitely no chance visible for her to consume the incurable drug. She would have to watch the Ex-human slowly enter the next world without her…Then, without warning, the Ex-human sheered a small noise as he struggled to speak. The startled youth in his arms stirred in suprise at the sound he had emitted. In a rather fast haste, the young girl clambered from her resting position and leaned closely over the silver haired teen, casting her heartrending tear-glazed eyes down at his own. With all of the remaining strength he had left within his willpower, the silver-haired boy raised a trembling hand to benevolently caress the softness of the weeping girl's cheek.The terrified female Vampire didn't say anything but merely held his cold trembling hand to her damp face with her small ones, savoring what she knew was going to be their very last moment together…alive.

"Yuu...ki..."

"Shhh...It's ok, Zero...I'm here now...It's ok..." The young girl assured soothingly, tears continuing to fall down her graceful face. She closed her brown eyes briefly and breathed in deep, inhaling the Ex-human's scent on her cheek. She sniffled, and gently marked a soft kiss on his shaking palm. The adolescent boy who lay dying in her arms, simply stroked away the few tears that were escaping her closed eyes, causing her to gasp at his feather light touch. The youth fluttered her eyes open and again fell into a spellbinding enchantment. A spellbinding enchantment so magically casted from that one unique smile...

"Thus…" He whispered softly.

_No..._

"…with a kiss…"

_No!…Please...please don't leave me…_

"…I…"

_I love you..._

"...Die..."

The Ex-human exhaled his final breath as he almost inaudibly sheered his last word. Still holding onto his hand for dear life, the Vampire simply stared into his unseeing amethyst eyes, refusing to believe that what had just happened…_happened_.

"Zero?" She quietly whispered, her eyes frantically skimming his facial features for any potential signs of life. And... there were none. "Zero..."

Reluctantly the girl let go of the single hand she so mulishly snubbed to release, and listlessly let her hands drop to her sides. She couldn't bare to stare into those now soulless eyes, so with a quivering hand she slid her fingers over his blank eyes and shut them. Turning away from him, she clasped her hands to her distraught face and stared impassively in front of her. All of a sudden the ghostly eerie silence that had been heavily widening within the atmosphere broke as she wept. She lowered herself onto the motionless body of the Ex-human and wept into his chest. _I knew this was going to happen_…She glumly thought as she continued to soak the white material of the boy's buttoned shirt. _I knew that somehow he wouldn't get my message_..._So_…_why? Why had I even bothered to hope that our relationship could have even the slightest chance of survival in this tormenting world??_ She knew that things would turn out this way…but regardless she hoped…One of the things that had been thought to have deceased within Vampires.

For a long time she lay in the young man's arms crying until she was _sure_ that there was no longer a pulse sounding from the Ex-human's deceased heart. Crying until she couldn't cry anymore. Crying until she comprehended the inward vow she had made to him once…Yes, she had promised him that they would meet again, whether in this world...or in another. The girl raised herself and sat quietly next to the fresh corpse beside her. Serenely, the girl looked down at the teen who lay still on the sheets, and then involuntarily glanced at the boy's hand gun that rested on a nearby pillow. The young Vampire bent over the Ex-human's frame and claimed the cold metal gun with her hand. Holding the heavy gun within her small hands, the emotionless girl gazed upon it, tracing the distinct carvings on the shiny metal with her fingertips. _The Bloody Rose_…She thought vaguely. She recalled that the Ex-human had used this in his hunting days as a Vampire Hunter…He had informed her that it was a special weapon that can only be used against Vampires…Wordlessly she coiled her small forefinger around the trigger, held the silver weapon to the side of her head and stared vacantly into the starry night.

Sudden pearly badges of emotional truth silently cascaded down her rosy cheeks once more. And they were not entirely of grief, nor anger, nor of any other disheartened feeling. They were of utter bliss, tinted with a trace of sorrow. A small saddened watery smile graced her full pink lips as she slowly turned the cold trigger of the _Bloody Rose_. She smiled the kind, gentle proverbial smile that the Ex-human and everyone else who had ever loved her in her lifetime had grown fairly accustomed with. And she smiled at the very last thought that were to ever cross her youthful mind.

_Zero…_

With a single deafening blast of the gun the Pureblood Vampire fell limply into the arms of her Knight. The two star-crossed youths, lay immobile within eachothers arms, their fully closed eyes showing signs of defeat to an eternal peaceful slumber.

And as the new day broke into the world, two tranquil doves soared from yonder their perch within the vacant safe haven and into the heavens above. They flew joyously toward the welcoming morning light that so beautifully strained through a number of fluffy white clouds. They flew joyously...crying with an ethereal melodic tune within their free hearts. Yes, they were finally set free into their own paradise...

Although the legend of the Vampire Princesses and the Ex-human's forbidden relationship was tragic and sad, the aftermath of it was amazing. They had reawakened something between Vampires and Humans that would never have been thought to be shared between the two. They had reawakened the feelings Humans had thought dormant in Vampires, and Vampires had thought dormant in Humans…Through their transcendent infatuation they had reawakened sadness, happiness, fear…They had reawakened within all of the entities of the Earth…

_Love._

_._

_._

_A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Yuuki and her Zero_

_._

_._

**YAY! Finished!! Phew! I thinks the ending turned out rather good :) The last few paragraphs sucked though, I was sorting rushing it -.-' So what did you all think?? Good? Yes? Mistakes found? Well just drop me a line, you know, click that lil button on the left that says Submit Review ;) OMG sorry if I made you cry :( **

**Additional Authors Notes**

**1. I was originally going to leave out the last little blurb on Yuuki and Zero, but I left it coz it sounded so sweet and it just fit so _perfectly_! Oh and actually it was this short lil passage at the end of the 'Romeo & Juliet' play that inspired me to write this story :) Great stuff. **

**2. Yes I changed the dialogue. Originally Yuuki and Zero were going to speak 'Shakespearean' but I dunno it didn't...sound...quite right. You know...with the whole 'thee' 'thy' and 'thou' stuff...it just sounded weird XD**

**3.The ending of this tragic love story is very simlar to the ending in Australian movie director Baz Luhrrmans 1996 film adaptation of 'Romeo & Juliet'.**

**4. The sanctuary Yuuki and Zero were in was actually a tomb vault found within the grounds of Cross Academy :O**

**5. Zero was wearing his Cross Academy uniform when he died.**

**6. The doves that were seen flying out of the 'sanctuary' were actually Yuuki and Zero's spirits entering heaven T.T It's sort of a metaphor...**

**7. I decided to use doves for Zero and Yuki's souls coz quite simply doves represent peace, love and innocence. I was trying to put the point across that Zero and Yuuki were finally at peace with their love :)**

**8. The other Pureblood Yuuki was supposed to marry in the previous chapter was Kaname.**

**9. Vampires and Humans eventually did learn to get along :)**

**10. Zero acquired his 'drug' from an anonymous apothecary aka 'drug dealer'**

**11. The rare liquid that Yuuki drank in the previous chapter was also acquired by the anonymous drug dealer...OMG who the hell is this drug dealer??...handing out lethal drugs to poor innnocent souls...SHAME ON HIM...tsk tsk**

**12. The red roses around Yuuki's coffin symbolize blood (water of life to vampires), obviously...**

**13. The title 'When Doves Cry' for this chapter is the title of an actual song used in Baz Luhrrman's 'Romeo & Juliet' movie.**

**14. I put the emphasis on the word 'knight' in the last paragraph to hint that Zero _is _the 'Vampire Knight' in the manga...not that he actually is, it's just a theory of mine.**

**Thanks again for reading my story!!**

**Jvonr92**


End file.
